


fun and games

by xdorkyx



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdorkyx/pseuds/xdorkyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jonghyun has a really odd thigh fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> could or could not be the prequel of my KeyBer one shot Detention. check it out first if you want.

Jonghyun was chewing a bubble gum. He was getting really bored in class. He was in the front row but that didn't make him any less interested in the lesson. He really loathed Math. Then his best friend was at the very back row, way, way far from him. He looked back at his best friend and he was mouthing some stuff to annoy him so Jonghyun just threw the bubble gum wrapper at him. He missed.

 

He was messing around with his seatmate a couple of minutes ago but he just couldn't take not doing something fun even just for a second. He formed a huge bubble from his gum then it popped. All of a sudden, a weird thought came across his mind. He thought of spewing the gum at the teacher. Would it get him in trouble? It surely would. And he had never got in trouble. He tried to avoid it since his grades weren't that good and bad school records wouldn't help his situation. But he wanted to know how it felt like. His best friend recently made a new friend and all they did were break the school rules and end up in detention. But it seemed like they were always having fun.

 

 _What the heck_. Jonghyun chewed once more before he spewed out his gum and it landed perfectly on the professor's hair, though he didn’t really intend for it to land there. Once the professor became aware of what was sticking on her hair, she turned around and looked at the students angrily. She was looking for the suspect. Jonghyun was stopping himself from laughing. “Who did it?! Speak up!!!” Jonghyun was about to raise his hand but, “Lee Jinki! You did it, didn't you?” Jonghyun looked behind at where the teacher was looking at. It was the guy with glasses beside his best friend. It was his best friend's new best friend. He was bending down picking up something from the floor, something that was the bubble gum wrapper Jonghyun threw earlier. “What did I do?” He looked confused. Jonghyun covered his face with his palms. “Uh...”, “Don't pretend you don't know.” The teacher snorted, her hand still trying to untangle her sticky hair.

 

“You really can't miss a day without getting in trouble, huh?”

“But I—“

“You know where to go after class.”

 

The professor left the room to fix her hair. Jonghyun silently left the room too and followed her out. He didn't want someone else to take the blame. He really wanted to be in detention too. He didn't really care about the one that got blamed. So he tried convincing the teacher that he did it.

 

“You don't have to defend Jinki. He's not even your friend. Just help me here.”

 

So he ended up helping his teacher remove the gum off her hair, cutting some of it. And now he was feeling kind of guilty. What he did was a bit extreme. Plus, she had always been so nice to him even if he never did well in her class.

 

He went back to the room and his eyes widened when he saw how the whole class turned upside down. It was chaotic. The girls were gathered at the back hugging each other in fear, some boys were with them and the others were on their seats frozen, while Onew was flipping tables and was asking everyone who did _it_. He was shouting, his pitched a little higher than the usual. Jonghyun started stepping back. He was slowly regretting everything. He finally realized how foolish he was for doing such thing and how scary Onew could get. He was getting scared of him. He didn't really know the guy personally(they just became classmates that year) and he never thought that Onew could be that scary because he just supposed that the boy with specs just liked breaking the rules but never did he got into trouble for having beaten up another student or, at least, Jonghyun had never heard about it.

 

“YOU!!!” Onew was then pointing at him, his eyes glaring. He thought Onew's reading glasses would lighten his stare but they were making things worse, making everything scarier. “It was you, wasn't it?” Onew started taking a few steps towards Jonghyun. Getting beaten up wasn't part of his plans, but then again, he didn't make any plans. _Fuck_. Onew was getting closer and closer to him, just at least 10 baby steps away when the bell finally rang and the students ran out of the room. Jonghyun had his chance to escape and so he did. He ran with the others leaving his things behind. He could always come back for them(or never). He still wanted to live and if he comes back there, he might not make it to tomorrow. He just thought he was lucky because it was a Friday and Onew had the weekend to cool down and he might change his mind on killing Jonghyun.

 

“Not fucking cool,” Minho squeezed Jonghyun's left shoulder when he was able to catch up to him on the way to the bus stop. “You could have chosen a different day, but just not today, Jjong, not today.” Minho shook his head but Jonghyun only glared up at his tall friend. He wasn't helping him at all. “Onew had some important plans after school, but he had to stay at school because of you.” Minho started giggling evilly, it was creeping Jonghyun out. “You're dead meat.” And Jonghyun was officially scared.

 

///

 

Onew seemed happy that Monday. He wasn't smiling(he never really smiled), but Minho could tell he was in a good mood. He didn't appear mad or anything, he just looked like the usual Onew that always had a straight face. He sat beside Minho raising an eyebrow because the tall male was staring oddly at him. Minho slightly shook his head and said “hello” that made it even more awkward. Minho didn't really know how to act around him after what happened the other day because he knew that Onew knew that he was friends with Jonghyun and Onew might be secretly planning to kill them both. Minho couldn't really tell what was going on in Onew's mind and that was making things scarier.

 

Onew scratched the side of his nose and looked outside, “It's a good day to play tricks on someone,” He muttered as he stared into the blinding sun. “Got any suggestions?” Onew turned his glance at Minho who instantly looked away. He stared at Jonghyun's seat. It was empty. Onew looked at where Minho's eyes were focused. He finally understood why Minho was acting weird, worried and obviously afraid. He sighed loudly. “I'm not gonna hurt your friend.” Minho instantly looked at Onew after hearing his words. Was he relieved. Onew didn't have to say more. It was enough for Minho to text Jonghyun and to tell him he could tranquilly attend his classes.

 

///

 

“No one really knows the answer?” the professor looked around and everyone were either avoiding eye contact or were just staring at him with a straight face.

“Come on. This is elementary.” the professor was losing hope on his students. They were sophomores but it seemed like he was teaching in grade school.

“It takes place in the chloroplasts.” Everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from—Onew. He was looking out of the window tapping his fingers on his desk.

 

“Can you please repeat that for the whole class?”

“Photosynthesis takes place in the chloroplasts using the green pigment called chlorophyll.”

“Thank you, Jinki.”

 

Jonghyun was quite amazed. That wasn't the first time he heard Onew answering a really hard question(at least for him) in class. Minho did say he was a really brainy kid. Like, even if it seemed like he wasn't listening to the lessons, he always knew the answers. It was probably one of the main reasons why he never got scared of breaking every single rule in school. His grades were never a problem. On the other hand, Jonghyun always felt like every teacher was speaking a foreign language whenever he got asked a question. He always told everyone he wasn't stupid and that he excelled on other things, just not in school.

 

//

 

“Take your friend with.” Minho creased his forehead. Onew invited him to eat out and play that weekend, “That short kid.” Onew thought that was enough explanation for Minho to understand.

 

“Jonghyun?”

“Yeah, that kid.”

“You wouldn't mind?”

“Why would I?”

“Okay... See you tomorrow.”

 

Minho knew he shouldn't question Onew's words or it could lead to something bad. He remembered Onew getting into an intense argument with the substitute PE teacher because he refused to run that day saying it was his nap time. Let's just say that the substitute had his own little nap time too.

 

Minho and Jonghyun stood up as they neared their stop slash their supposedly meeting place with Onew, Jonghyun a little more worried than Minho. He was still afraid even if Onew hadn't done anything to harm him. He hadn't even gone near him. Jonghyun was just really anxious because that day might be the end of him.

 

As the bus stopped, they saw him sitting cross-legged on the bench under the shed, headphones over his head. Once the two were finally off the bus he stood up resting the headphones on his shoulders. Jonghyun's eyes widened. It wasn't because of fear. Onew didn't even look frightening. _His thighs_. Jonghyun was incautiously staring down at Onew's bleached jeans that perfectly fitted him and that were showing the great figure of his thighs. Jonghyun's hands started shaking.

 

“Hey, let's go!” Onew snapped his fingers that made Jonghyun jump a little. Onew led the way to the restaurant where he wanted to eat. Minho and Jonghyun were a few meters behind him.

 

“Mino,” Jonghyun whispered, “h-his thighs... he's got nice thighs.” Minho slowly looked at his short friend. He was still staring at Onew's thighs. Minho laughed silently. He didn't want Onew to hear him. “What? You suddenly got into him?”, “Yes.” Jonghyun replied without any sign of hesitation. “Is he gay? I doubt i—“ “He is.” Minho replied before he could finish his sentence. Jonghyun had to look at Minho and see if his expression was serious. He seemed serious, but Jonghyun never really trusted Minho and his words since all he did was mock him.

 

“How did you know? Did you ask him?”

“No, but I know a gay when I see one.” Minho had a really sinister smile. Jonghyun knew there was a mockery right there.

 

Jonghyun thought Onew brought them to a normal karaoke bar, but he thought wrong. It wasn't normal at all. He sat a few inches away from Onew. Of course, he wanted to have a great view of those tight jeans on Onew. And of course, he wanted to see his bare thighs. While he was imagining how they were like, five girls entered their room, dressed in revealing clothes. All of them went straight to Onew's sides. Jonghyun was a bit, well, a lot disoriented.

 

“He couldn't be gay.” he murmured into Minho's ears.

“He likes girls, but he likes men more.” Minho murmured back.

 

Jonghyun could only stare at his thighs again. He could only look at how those ladies touch him and his thighs. He could only imagine he was the one touching them. He knew it was an odd fetish, but that's what made him unique. He thought.

 

The whole afternoon, Jonghyun's eyes were glued on Onew's thighs as he and Minho enjoyed their lady companies. It wasn't long till Onew noticed Jonghyun's stare. It felt strange since he couldn't really tell where the short male was staring.

 

"Dude, stop that!" Onew exclaimed as soon as the girls were out of the room. "Sorry. It's just that... your jeans... they look _nice_. Where'd you get them?" Jonghyun couldn't tell him the truth because if he did, Onew might not invite him out to play anymore.  _Play_.

 

So Jonghyun started hanging out with the two, at least, when they weren't in detention after school. Onew never mentioned the gum incident that Jonghyun caused. Jonghyun thought it was really cool of him. He thought Onew was really cool and chill and he was still curious about his thighs and his sexuality.

 

He found out about Onew's sexuality in class one day when they became lab partners. A science genius and an ignorant fool are a perfect match as what their teacher said on putting them together.  _Bless you, Biology professor._

 

They were asked to draw a flagellum, but instead of it, they drew a penis. Jonghyun was laughing so hard as he added some particular details and his laughter drew everyone's attention, including their professor's.

 

"It was my idea!" Jonghyun proudly stated. Would it get him in trouble? He didn't really care.

"We could've drawn a vagina, but we're both homosexuals so..." Onew added that made Jonghyun look at him in awe, his laughter faded. The teacher left the two without saying a word, just a continuous shaking of his head and a little sign of regret of making them lab partners.

"You're gay?!" Jonghyun had to ask to confirm things. Onew lightly nodded. "Didn't Choi tell you?"  _He did. I just didn't believe him._

 

Jonghyun finally decided. He needed to do everything he could to see the skin under Onew's pants. He thought he had bigger chances now that he found out that Onew was interested in boys. He just needed to lure him, to make himself interesting to Onew's eyes. But he didn't know if Onew had a "type" so he tried to get to know him first.

 

He noticed that Onew sometimes liked to isolate himself during the break, away from everyone, away from Minho. He would just sit on the bleachers with earphones on as he watched some kids play soccer or any kind of sports. One day, Jonghyun just decided to sit next to him and to pull an earphone from Onew's ear, placing it in his own. Onew tried to stop him but it was too late. Jonghyun was already laughing. The shorter male heard Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata playing. That was a really odd choice of music. "This isn't the only music I listen to." Onew sounded a little defensive. "I'm not judging." Jonghyun replied with a tiny chuckle. Maybe he was crossing his boundaries, but Onew wasn't even complaining. And within those 30 minutes, two more classical songs, two 90s Japanese songs and a Beatles song played.

 

Then Jonghyun found out another hobby of Onew. He liked reading, but not novels or any sort of fictional stories. He preferred reading textbooks. He actually read the books they were using in class.  _No wonder he always knows the answers_. Day by day, Jonghyun was becoming more and more amused of Onew's strangeness. He found him really fascinating.

 

And his luckiest day finally came—the day he finally saw Onew’s _glorious_ thighs.

 

It was after PE class. They were the last ones to change because they had to run an extra mile for making one of their classmates their target and throwing all the balls at him. Their target was Minho. And there, in the locker room, while Jonghyun was wiping his sweat off his body with his used shirt, he saw Onew sitting on the bench as he was taking off his sweatpants. And in a second, he finally saw his thighs. He dropped his shirt and stepped on it as he walked towards Onew, towards his thighs. They were milky white and shiny and they were really pulling Jonghyun in.

 

“Can I touch your thighs?” he asked directly. “What?” Onew didn’t exactly say yes but Jonghyun had already sat down next to him and was already touching them, his hands squeezing from the outer to the inner sides of Onew’s thighs. They were soft yet firm, just like how Jonghyun liked them. The shape was perfect too. But it wasn’t just Onew’s thighs that looked good. Even his knees and legs were great, just perfectly proportioned and long. They were just what Jonghyun was looking for. Onew had them all.

 

“What the actual fuck, man?!” Onew was already confused, but he became even more confused when Jonghyun decided to sit on his lap. A second later, their lips were already fixed to each other, their tongues twisting and their bodies grinding. Jonghyun set aside the thought of figuring out Onew’s type because it seemed like he was really into their kiss and Jonghyun could touch Onew’s thighs whenever he wanted.

 

“Hey, aren’t you done ye—the fuck?!” Minho’s already huge eyes doubled the size. But it wasn’t like he didn’t see it coming. It was just that both were half naked(Jonghyun was shirtless and Onew’s pants were down to his ankles) and only god knows what exactly they were doing. They weren’t mating _yet_ , but Minho knew it could happen soon.

 

Minho didn’t stay for too long. When he was going out of the locker room though, the professor was on his way in. Minho smirked. He got zero plans on warning him.

 

That was the first day Onew and Jonghyun were sent to detention for having been caught making out. The school didn’t really care what sexuality their students had. It was just that kissing or any public display of affection was prohibited in the school ground and, well, when Onew found out about it, he and Jonghyun started making out every single day, but not in toilet stalls or in the locker room or in the storage room. They do it anywhere they(mostly Onew) wanted—in their classroom, on the bleachers, in the halls, anywhere in public where students and teachers usually passed by. And because of that, Jonghyun was finally a regular in detention, but it didn’t really matter anymore because he just really wanted Onew’s thighs and lips and tongue and whole body.

 

“So is he your boyfriend?” an androgynous girl that was apparently always in detention too asked Onew. Jonghyun was just beside him and wasn’t happy about her question.

“Oh, _god_ , no.” Jonghyun answered for Onew. “Okay… I’m Amber by the way. No need to introduce yourself. I know who you are.” She said with a sly look, like there was something else behind her words. Jonghyun decided that he didn’t like Amber.

 

But after all the fun and games, there were consequences. Jonghyun’s already ugly school marks became even uglier. For the past couple of weeks, all he ever thought about was “playing”, even during the weekends. He totally forgot about school, Minho and everyone else. He knew he needed to study more but it only meant he couldn’t hang with Onew for a while. He thought it was really unfair because Onew had no problems on studying. He totally forgot what a huge genius he was that he could probably read an entire book written in French and he would remember every single word inside with the right pronunciation.

 

“Here.” Onew handed him a notebook and he immediately accepted it. He turned the pages and read what were written inside. They were notes of their History lessons. The notes were well organized even if the handwriting was terrible. _My handwriting is worse anyway_.

 

“I used simple terms so you won’t have a hard time understanding it.” That was Onew’s way of saying “I know you’re stupid.” but Jonghyun didn’t really get it, partly because he was really overwhelmed of what Onew just did for him and partly because he wasn’t smart enough to understand it. “Thank you.”

 

So every time there was a test coming, Onew would always prepare notes for Jonghyun to revise and each time, Jonghyun would get, at the very least, a passing grade and that meant less worries for Jonghyun and more playing time with Onew or, in other words, more making out sessions with Onew.

 

//

 

“You’ve got a fat dog.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

 

They were talking about Jonghyun’s pet dog, Roo, a long haired dachshund. It was small and stout, like it was a pregnant dog, _but it’s really not_. Jonghyun kept repeating because Onew wouldn’t stop mocking his poor little puppy.

 

Jonghyun brought Onew to his apartment that Saturday because Onew demanded, telling him they always went to his place and he had never seen Jonghyun’s before. Jonghyun was sharing the apartment with Minho, but they asked their tall friend to stay away from the flat all day so the two could be alone. Although they weren’t exactly alone because Roo was there.

 

Every time they started making some weird noises slash moaning, the dog would jump on their side and would softly bark with a low pitch. It was odd for Jonghyun since the dog didn’t normally bark that much. So they had to take a break for a while and do something else. Jonghyun fixed the dog’s bed in his bedroom while Onew went into the kitchen and started preparing something to eat.

 

There was nothing in their cabinets but instant noodles. What did he expect from two high school boys living together? Well, Onew was living alone but he had some fresh produce in his fridge. Luckily, though, he found a box of pasta(that was close to its expiration) and a can of tuna(that hopefully wasn’t for the dog

 

The puppy wouldn’t lie down on its bed because obviously it wasn’t really sleepy. So Jonghyun thought of just feeding the dog and consequently he put some dog food in the tray. But Roo ran to the kitchen. Jonghyun stood up and followed his pet. As soon as he was out of the bed room, he smelled an oddly delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

 

“Ah, Roo, no wonder you’re fat. You eat everything.” Onew sweetly said to the little creature as he bent a little and let it lick some tuna fish in his hand. His voice sounded so gentle as if he was singing.

“I hope you like pasta.” Onew straightened his legs and looked at Jonghyun.

 

They both sat at the table that was already set. Jonghyun poked two pieces of pastas into his fork before he put them into his mouth.

 

“Did you cook this?” Jonghyun inquired as he chewed on the pasta. He had tasted better meals than that and he had cooked pasta too, but that was really good.

“No, I just found readymade Italian pasta with tuna and heated it in the microwave.” Onew was being sarcastic, but, of course, Jonghyun didn’t get it. “Oh, I really thought you…” Jonghyun made a face.

“You’re fucking stupid, you know that?” Onew chuckled. It wasn’t the first time someone called Jonghyun stupid right to his face. He got a little offended. “Of course, I cooked it, you ass.” Jonghyun looked at Onew who wouldn’t stop laughing. But instead of getting mad, Jonghyun just froze. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up. It was the first time he saw Onew smile and laugh. _Damn_. He looked so different. Good different. Whenever he has a straight face on, he looks like someone who’s ready to kill or attack, like there is something really wicked in his eyes, but when he smiles, his eyes narrows, one smaller than the other, his cheeks puff out like two soft cotton balls and his cute bunny teeth show. He seemed really soft and nice and cuddly, softer and nicer and cuddlier than his own thighs.

 

“I--” Jonghyun finally spoke after a few seconds of silence, “I’m just gonna buy Roo’s food. I’ll be back!” Jonghyun ran off from his own apartment. He looked for his best friend. He knew Minho would be in the gym so he went there. There were probably three guys with nicer thighs than Onew, but he just ignored all of them and went straight to Minho’s station where he was lifting dumbbells.

 

“Jjong, what the hell are you doing here? Did you forget you’re banned?” Minho was whispering as he looked around. Jonghyun and his fetish had caused so much mess in that gym.

“I think I’m in love with him.” Jonghyun gasped. He got a little breathless from running. “With who?”, “What do you mean ‘with who’? Who else? With Onew!” Jonghyun shouted so Minho covered his mouth with his sweaty palms. “Don’t shout.” Jonghyun pushed Minho’s hand away. “Calm down and elaborate.”

 

Jonghyun breathed in and out for a few times before he started talking again.

 

“He called me stupid earlier.” Jonghyun started.

“And you fell for him because of that?”

“No, dumbhead… He smiled.” Minho was quite surprised from Jonghyun’s statement. It was more surprising than having to witness the two making out.

 

Jonghyun explained how he found Onew’s smile awfully cute. Then his cooking was really good too and he was really caring as well, not to forget the notes he kept giving Jonghyun. Onew’s intelligence kind of turned him on too. Not to mention his weirdness that Jonghyun really found attractive.

 

“It’s not just the thighs anymore, Mino.” There was obvious worry in Jonghyun’s voice but Minho only snorted.

 

“You’re really screwed.”

“I know. I mean, I already think he’s perfect and I don’t know what to do about it!”

“Find out what his flaws are.”

“I just fucking said that I fucking think he’s fucking perfect!” Jonghyun was shouting again so Minho had to hush him.

 

“What is wrong with liking Onew anyway?”

“Everything. I don’t think he’d ever like me in that kind of way.”

“Figure it out yourself. I’ve never liked a dude before.”

 

“Now, fuck off. You’re banned here, remember?” Minho pushed him away and out to the door.

 

//

 

Jonghyun was so scared that Onew might not like him back so he resumed on acting the same way as before. He thought it was better that way. He was already like in a relationship with him. They were making out every day. They were playing all the time. What was he to ask? Of course, he wanted to be liked by the boy he liked, but he didn't wanna push himself. He didn't want to look desperate.

 

So every time they were together, Jonghyun would start a tiny conversation and Onew would look uninterested so Jonghyun would start touching him and it wouldn't take long till they start making out. It went on like that for a while. Onew would give him the notes he needed for the tests, Jonghyun would make him feel good in return. Onew would make prepare him meals, Jonghyun would make him feel good in return again.  _Feel good_. It didn't make sense but that was what he did. He totally forgot about his love for Onew's thighs. He was more addicted to Onew himself than anything else.

 

Little did he know, Onew was way more in love with him. It just never showed because he didn't know how to express himself right. All he knew was to act so indifferent and inconsiderate all the time. He only knew how to keep a straight face.

 

"Sorry, Minho." Onew apologized to Minho once they finally had the chance to be alone. Jonghyun was absent because he was too lazy to get up that morning.

"I used you. I just used you." He continued and glanced at his tall and quiet friend. Minho was just tapping his feet on the ground making some thudding noises. Onew ceased Minho's legs with his right hand because he was getting irritated with the noise.

 

"I only befriended you because of Jonghyun." He continued as soon Minho started listening for real. Then he explained everything. That he had liked Jonghyun since the first day he saw him that school year. He always saw Jonghyun with Minho and figured they were good friends. And since Minho became his seat mate, he took that chance to befriend him and later on, he made Minho take Jonghyun with every time they hung out.

 

"It's alright. I kinda used you too." Minho admitted and Onew crumpled his forehead. "You're really popular. I wanted to be popular... so... yeah, truce." Minho didn't need to explain himself. He knew his words were enough.

 

"But what is this really about?"

"Just... I like Jonghyun."

"And?"

"And I believe that he..."

"He what?"

"He only likes me for my thighs."

 

Minho wanted to laugh but he stopped himself knowing how serious Onew was and he might beat him up if he caught him laughing. Minho shrugged when Onew looked at him.

 

"I'm gonna talk to him." Onew sighed and picked up his things before he left the detention room. He didn't wait for the professor to come in. It wasn't like he would actually wait and ask for the professor's permission to leave.

 

Minho was finally able to laugh. He intentionally didn't tell Onew about Jonghyun's true feelings. He didn't want to be in between them. He thought that he had done enough so he'd just let them figure out everything.

 

"Jinki, I mean, Onew, what are you doing here?" Jonghyun rolled over the couch lying on his chest with his head raised. Onew just entered their apartment(he already knew the code). The puppy went down from the sofa and began to bark but in a really sweet way so Onew just ignored the little thing. Jonghyun sat straight up and let Onew sit next to him. Onew wasn't talking so Jonghyun just started kissing his neck.

 

"Jonghyun," Onew muttered his name but he only hummed in response.

"What are we really?" Jonghyun halted from what he was doing and stared up at Onew.

"Make out partners or something. I don't know. But commitment's not compulsory, right?" Jonghyun smiled slyly before he started giving him soft pecks again.

"Do you even like me?"

"I like your thighs," Jonghyun stated squeezing Onew's left thigh, "and I like kissing you." But before he could kiss his neck again, Onew had already pushed him and had already stood up.

 

Jonghyun got a bit startled. He got up himself when Onew started walking towards the door. He was so confused. He didn't know what was up with Onew. He grabbed the taller male's arm to stop him from opening the door.

 

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"What?"

 

Onew smirked and shook his head before he harshly shrugged off Jonghyun's grip.

 

"Look, dumbhead," Onew glared at Jonghyun, "I like you. I fucking like you. But it seems like you just care about your weird thigh fetish." Onew looked so mad and Jonghyun felt like he was being attacked emotionally. But he couldn't care about that when he was obviously misunderstood.

 

"Wait, listen."

"No, you ass. I have had enough of you."

 

Jonghyun couldn't stop him. It wasn't like he wanted to be stopped. But Jonghyun really wanted to explain himself. He wanted to tell how he really felt.

 

 _Fuck.Fuck. Fuck_. He punched the pillow cushion as soon he was sitting on the couch again. His puppy was getting scared it hid under the dining table. Jonghyun stopped when he noticed the dog's scared face. He stood up and bent over to grab the puppy. He placed it in his lap and petted its head. He felt like crying.

 

//

 

Onew lifted Amber on the teacher's desk before he crushed his lips against hers roughly. She cringed a little and pushed him away. "Easy." She whispered before she let him kiss her again. He was still a little harsh but was gentler the second time around.

 

They were in the empty detention room. They were lucky because the teacher never came.

 

"Am I your rebound girl?" Amber asked as both of them tried to catch their breaths. Onew could see the smirk on Amber's face and he knew she was teasing him. But he ignored it and just put his right hand on back of Amber's neck and pulled her close to kiss her again.

 

"Hard to get over him, huh?"

"Will you shut the fuck up, Amber?"

"Fine."

 

Amber chuckled as she held onto Onew's collar. She rubbed her fingers over it. But when she was about to smack her lips on his, she saw Jonghyun at the door. She lightly patted Onew's left cheek and pointed at the door with her lips. She pushed him and got off from the table. She pecked his cheek and artfully smiled, "Talk, okay?"

 

Amber put her bag over her shoulder and waved at Jonghyun as she passed him by. Jonghyun grimaced. He still didn't like her and he hated her even more after seeing her making out with the love of his life.

 

Onew fixed his collar and avoided Jonghyun's eyes. He really didn't want to deal with him anymore. He thought that he was stupid for even trying. He thought he was way above, way superior than Jonghyun so he shouldn't waste no sweat for him.

 

"Jinki,"

"Stop calling me by that name."

"Okay, Onew,"

"Stop talking to me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"To fucking stop talking to me!" Onew was getting scarier every time he shouted that Jonghyun felt like he was shrinking in his shoes. But he tried his best to be tough.

 

"I can't do that." Jonghyun stated and Onew's glare became even more intense. "Why not? Are you really that stupid?" Jonghyun was getting angry himself. He knew Onew was only provoking him and he was really getting provoked.

 

"Because I like you too, damn it!" Jonghyun yelled so loudly that echoed through the halls. Maybe, Amber even heard it but he couldn't really tell and he didn't really care because Onew had to know about how he felt.

"You're just saying that because you miss my thighs already." Onew was becoming really irritating.

 

"I'm telling the truth! You can ask Minho about it!"

"I talked to Minho yesterday. He didn't tell me anything."

"What? But I told him that I like you weeks ago."

"He didn't mention it."

"Seriously? That son of a—" Jonghyun took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Minho number. Once the other male answered, he put the call on loudspeaker.

 

"Choi! I'm with Onew right now. Tell him I like him."

"Why should I? You just said you're with him."

"Uh, he won't believe me!"

"Can't do anything about that."

"You, motherfu—"

 

Jonghyun was cut off by Onew's lips. He dropped his phone and tangled his fingers in Onew's dark chocolate hair. But it wasn't just his fingers that were tangled up, but their tongue's as well making some loud smooching sounds.

 

"Hello? What's that sound? Wait... are you... making out? Gross. I'm hanging up."

 

Onew pushed Jonghyun to the wall. His back ached a little but he was too happy to even feel the pain.

 

"You've got a really weird fetish." Onew mumbled in between their kisses with a mocking tone but this time, he sounded sweeter.

"Shut up. You freakin' like it." Jonghyun frowned.

"Yeah. I think it's hot." Onew got a sinister smile plastered on his face and Jonghyun felt his heart drop. Onew took off his reading glasses knowing it was in Jonghyun's weakness list.

 

"Fuck,"

"What?"

"You were just making out with Amber earlier?"

"So?"

"It's like I'm making out with her too."

"You're a shithead."

“But I’m your shithead.”

 

Jonghyun was grinning like a total idiot that he was. Onew sneered. He didn’t know exactly what he got himself into. He wasn’t sure if he made the right choice of liking the fool in front of him. But he knew it would be fun. He knew there would be a lot more of writing notes and teasing and cussing and calling names and detention and making out and touching thighs and fucking too. But he was sure it would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize. I'm not good at this. I'm gonna cry in the corner now. bye.


End file.
